


i'm only sleeping

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreams, M/M, Overdosing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: Whoops.He'd taken a tad too many.





	i'm only sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevielCiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/gifts).

When Paul fell asleep, all his worries faded away. Everything faded away and he was left with shattered fragments of people he'd left behind, a future he knew his heart couldn't bare to be in, and a certain someone; a voice. 

He knew it. He knew that voice. It was the voice of a man he once knew, a man he'd met when he was a mere boy, a teenager in the midst of a daydream that wouldn't cease. 

He'd soon infiltrated the dreams that came to him at night, too, creating dreams he desperately went back to in the daytime. Daydreams became memories of him sleeping in class, sleeping on his sofa, purchasing sleeping pills, taking them every night,  _ John, John, John- _

Every night he took those pills, every week he stocked up, every night he slept peacefully and every day he slept peacefully. Anything to go back to that dream. Anything to go back to  _ John _ . 

He couldn't have real John. Dream John was his closest choice. He wanted to live in the dream forever, happy with John in their little house with their little rooms with their little world; theirs. It was theirs. Nothing was theirs anymore. Except from the dream. Their dream. 

John's lips on his. John's eyes looking into his own. Their hands laced together. Their bodies pressed together. They were back in '58, and everything was okay. 

Until he had to go back to his life. 1972, pain, pain, pain; no John. 

John in all the wrong ways. 

He took more sleeping pills. They allowed him to go back, back to John, back to the one he loved more than anyone in the entire world. 

  1. John received a call. 

Whoops. 

He'd taken a tad too many. 


End file.
